


Succuba

by Jorika



Category: What is fandom, xD for fun
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorika/pseuds/Jorika
Summary: She thought it will be a usual hunt but it was something elseA short story about succubi character





	Succuba

_It is the time again,_  she thought when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't so shiny, her breasts didn't look so firm as before. She felt weaker and that was the strongest signal she needed to find a human man to pray upon.  
With all her might there was left in her she maked herself beautiful and desirable again so the man she'll choose won't be able to resist. Then she'll suck his essence from him and she will be strong and powerful as she is supposed to be.  
She looked in the mirror for the last time and with shrug _it can't be better_ she proceeded to find her mate for tonight.  
Usually she would find night club or a bar and lure some guy to an abandoned ally, but she felt a need to try something different this time.  
She went to a small park in a town she didn't even know the name of. At the first sight it was empty, only couple of trees, a few benches here an there and a small pond. At a closer look she found out that some of the benches were occupied by sleeping people and near one tree was a couple of humans arguing about something. It was dark and wind made the leaves of the trees whisper words no one could understand. She stayed in the shadows, listening to the songs of nature. She was waiting patiently.  
All of the sudden she smelled someone new. She looked in the direction of the scent and saw a man in his late twenties walking on the path towards her with a dog at his side. He looked normal. Acceptable. _A good find_  she thought.  
A plan formed in her head in a matter of seconds. All she needed was to grab the attention of the dog.  
And that's what she did. In a moment she was lying on the grass while the dog jumped around her, happy that he managed get her on the ground. His owner ran towards them, shouting apologies.  
He calmed his dog and helped her to get on her feet still apologising. She brushed it off and laughed the way she knew will get him under her control. Then everything went smoothly.  
They talked for a bit, walked down the road to his house and then they were naked in his bed.  
She, like every time with a man, would let him to think he's in charge. She would allow him to do to her whatever he desired. And when he'd be at the peak of arousal, she would suck his life from him. At least she taught it will be like that. She was wrong.  
He was towering her according to the plan but he was waiting. For what, she did not know. It confused her. Normally every man she was with got her naked and then without a foreplay they did her the things they always wanted to do to women but couldn't because it was either way too dangerous or weird or they just didn't have a female in the first place to do that. But they could do anything with her. They could pull up on her their deepest desires, without fear of hurting her or that she would laugh in their faces and leave. Sometimes she really didn't like it but the reward for it was too valuable for her to stop them. She always let them to have their way with her however painful and uncomfortable the way was and then she'd killed them mercilessly. It was who she was.  
This time it was different and it caught her of guard. He was gentle with her. He was worshipping her body. With his hands and mouth. He touched every sensitive place that she didn't even know she had but he stayed away from her private parts. She lied there, startled, unable to move or do anything else than moan. He kissed her breast and played with her nipples for a while. And she genuinely liked it. For the first time in her eternal life she felt real pleasure. She whimpered when he sucked on her nipple. Then he kissed her with passion she never knew. Their tongues danced in her mouth and she was able to see the man's desperate loneliness hidden deep inside his heart. She realised that she felt the same way all her long life. Her desire overwhelmed her. She pulled him as close as possible and urged him to enter her. He gladly obliged. Although he almost lost all his control still he managed to do it slowly. So slowly that with every inch that he buried inside her she moaned louder and louder and when he hit the furthest spot he could get to she lost all her sanity. They started moving as one and both were in paradise. Every time he moved out from her she whimpered and everytime he returned to her she called his name. After a while she could only moan. And she loved it. She never wanted it to end. They enjoyed each other company for hours. Together they explored their bodies and minds alike. For the first time she allowed herself to be in charge for a while and she saw stars as she rode him to the orgasm. And for the first time she was the first to finish. He followed a few moments after.  
She collapsed on him unable to calm her pounding heart. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty body and kissed her on the temple. They stayed there for what it felt like an eternity embracing each other. Both unable to move or talk. Soon they both felt into a blissful sleep.  
She woke up first. It took her a while to realise what happened. Carefully she unwrapped his arms from her body and moved to the end of the bed. Her clothes were gone by now as usual. They were only to serve for a while. It saved her from picking them up every time. As she was sitting, she turned her gaze to the man she spent the last night with. He was in a deep sleep and he looked so innocent and vulnerable, but she still could not make herself to kill him. He showed her that even she can feel pleasure and also something else she could not name. She should kill him yet she was unable to. She pulled her hair from her face and looked at him for the last time. _What have you done to me, human?_  she thought and as her body started to disappear in the morning light, he woke up and looked at her. At the moment they both knew they will meet again. Then she was gone.

[Succuba's appearance](https://www.deviantart.com/y0rika/art/Succuba-782410505)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so when you see a mistake, please let me know :D


End file.
